23 years later
by IntelligentFerretFreak
Summary: Takes place after the second movie. Trisha's son Darry encounters the Creeper and tries to find a way to kill it with ancient artifacts. Full summary inside.


Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created by Victor Salva.

A/N: This is my first horror fanfic with Jeepers Creepers. I was watching it the other day and decided to continue it from the second movie. But this time its going to be Trish's son, Jack, who encounters the Creeper. Here's the summary: When Trish's son, Darry, goes out to the barn to see the supposed bat-like creature all his friends have been talking about, he is surprised when he sees that it is real. He goes home that night and tells his mom all about. A few days following that, he finds out that it is the thing that took his Uncle Darry. When he goes back to the barn, he finds Taggart dead and the Creeper gone. Alright read on!! Yes in the story Trish named her son after her dead brother.

Chapter 1: 23rd Spring

Darry sighed in his mustang convertible. He had heard from some of his friends that a man named Taggart lived out in the middle of nowhere on a farm, who had some sort of bat-like creature. But you had to pay up to five dollars just to see it and you weren't allowed to touch it. He knew Taggart's son, Jacky only because he had met him in town once before. He had a friend in his car. Sarah turned to look at him.

"So how come your mother doesn't like driving along this highway anymore?" Darry sighed.

"I don't know. She just doesn't like this highway."

"But it runs the length of the state!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Thats why we don't take the long way to visit family members." He pointed out.

"Does she even know your on this highway right now?"

"Nope. She will tonight though."

"Why tonight?"

"I'm going to tell her all about this "bat-like" creature that they supposedly have." He was pulling up the graveled road now. Darry instantly spotted Jacky, working on another vehicle.

"Hey Jacky! Can Sarah and I see the creature?"

"Got 5 bucks?" Darry pulled out 15.

"5 for me, and 5 for her. Keep the other five." He informed Jacky with a smile.

"Alright go on in." He nodded towards the barn door with the sign above it saying "**Bat out of Hell**". Sarah gulped as they entered the barn. Then they saw the creature. It looked sort of like a grayish color, and it was all stitched together. Darry looked to his right and saw Taggart watching over the creature.

"So did you ever find out what it was?" He asked the old man.

"Nope. But it should be waking up soon....or so the girl said. Every 23rd spring." Taggart said while shaking his now almost bald head. Sarah stepped forward.

"It doesn't look all that dangerous." She was excluding the fact that the thing had claws and big wings. Taggart looked at her with a stern face.

"Young lady. If you are not aware of the fact that thing killed my younger son, Billy, then you can go ahead and believe that thing is not dangerous." Darry looked at the creature. Haggart sighed. "Jacky! Make some lunch!!" His voice cracked a bit. When Jacky entered with some sandwiches, Taggart sighed at Darry and Sarah. "You believe what you want. It is dangerous." Darry looked at Sarah.

"Did you kill it though?" Jacky answered for his father, who was eating.

"Didn't he say it should be waking up soon, Darry? According to Minxie 23 years ago there is nothing in the world that can kill it." Darry flashed back to something his mother collects.

"My mother has some ancient artifacts. Maybe one of those can kill it." Jacky looked at Taggart.

"I don't know. What do you think dad?" Taggart was about to answer when some movement caught their attention to the creature.

"Jacky....Its wing moved." Sarah snorted.

"You've probably been sitting here in the sun for too long old man. Why don't you go inside and let your son watch over it?" Taggart glared at Sarah.

"Because young lady, Jacky doesn't know how to work the homemade harpoon that I created 23 years ago to hunt down this sucker." Taggart stood slowly from his wheel chair. "Now if you can't respect how I run things around here, you and Darry can leave. Its your decision." He sat back down and continued eating. Darry looked at Sarah.

"Sarah just respect him alright. Even if he insists that the thing is alive." He whispered in her ear. Sarah snorted again.

"Darry lets just go! I'm tired of this. We've seen the creature, and its fake." She grabbed Darry's arm and pulled him out of the barn. But he was looking back at the creature. It looked different now....almost like he's seen it before.

~With Jacky and Taggart~

Jacky watched as Darry drove away. His father had finished eating and was now watching the creature once more.

"Dad, Minxie said it had to go back into the earth to sleep. Maybe it is dead now." Taggart glanced at him, before returning his gaze to the creature.

"No Jacky. It definitely moved when Darry and Sarah were in here. I remember Minxie was talking about how it picked its prey after it went into sleep, 23 years ago. There's something in fear that it likes. Have you ever met Darry's mother?"

"No. According to Darry, she doesn't like this highway." Taggart nodded his head slowly.

"Its possible she's encountered it before."

"If she did, then it took a loved one from her as well." Taggart closed his eyes, seeing Billy in his memory. "Jacky do you miss Billy?"

"Yes dad. I do." When they both heard a growling noise, they turned slowly to look at the creature. It was awake now and the stitches were coming off.

"Jacky set up the harpoon!!"

"Dad were are the spears?!" Jacky demanded as the creature slowly unstitched himself.

"I had them laying right next to the harpoon after you polished them."

"They're gone!" Jacky looked up as the creature gave a screech as it came loose from the wall. Its wing, a leg, and an arm fell off to the ground. Snarling, he jumped at Taggart and Jacky. The Creeper managed to knock Taggart out of the wheelchair and Jacky was already out of the way.

"Jacky!! Get the gun!!!!! Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!" Taggart screamed as the Creeper started to bite his leg off. (A/N: I know Taggart isn't afraid of him, but the Creeper needs an arm and a leg, so he's doing it the quick and easy way. Plus he's getting his revenge on Taggart for stopping him from getting that one kid I don't remember his name) "Run Jacky!!!" Taggart yelled again as the Creeper finally recieved his leg. Jacky climbed into his truck and drove off, going to get help from the police in the Poho County.

~With Darry~

"Hey Darry, don't get mad at me, but look what I took as a souvenier." She revealed two javelins from the harpoon.

"Sarah! Why'd you take those?!"

"What? I wanted a souvenier."

"But he could've used those if that thing woke up!"

"That thing is fake!"

"He said it took his son, who really went missing 23 years ago!"

"You believe that story?!"

"I trust him!"

"I know, but he was probably just trying to scare us!" Darry stopped the car.

"Get out."

"What?"

"I said, get out! Taggart and Jacky are friends of mine and you just stole from them."

"Yeah, and I'm a friend too. Are you really so mean that you'll abandon me on the side of East 9?" She demanded.

"Fine, but I'm not talking to you for the rest of the way." He turned the car back on and sped down the highway. Not noticing the truck that went speeding past them.

Alright review!! Thats chapter 1, and yes I know it probably sucks but in the next chapter Trish shows up. In her forties, but she is still strong. Her son Darry looks just like her brother Darry minus one difference. He has her light brown hair, not Darry's dark brown. So now the Creeper is back for another 23 days.


End file.
